In recent years, with the continuous advance of science and technology, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) technique has become more and more improved. LCDs account for a very significant share in the display field due to the advantages such as low energy consumption, readiness for making a flat screen, and environmental friendliness, etc. With the increased demands for liquid crystal display in various industries, the liquid crystal display assembles are widely applied in the various fields from small informational terminals to large transmission projection devices.
In recent years, on the basis of transparent displays, flexible transparent liquid crystal displays which are formed with flexible substrates have been proposed. This kind of liquid crystal displays has light weight, low thickness and good impact resistance. Moreover, because this kind of liquid crystal displays possesses characteristics such as softness and transparency, they can be installed on the surfaces of nonplanar objects which are in need of transparent display, for example, installed on the wind shields of vehicles or the transparent billboard screens, etc. The flexibility of flexible transparent liquid crystal displays greatly broadens the range of the application of the transparent displays.
However, currently the technique for preparing flexible transparent liquid crystal displays is still less than perfect. On one hand, the technique for preparing the flexible substrate has bottlenecks, and for example the efficiency of the process for preparing the flexible substrate is low. On the other hand, when flexible substrates are used to manufacture transparent liquid crystal displays, light transmissivity is low, and picture contrast is not high, which makes the flexible transparent liquid crystal displays cannot achieve the quality compared with that of the traditional transparent liquid crystal display when displaying images. Therefore, although flexible transparent displays have a wide range of application and in large demand, there are certain difficulties for the technique for manufacturing and cannot satisfy the demand of users.